nova_driftfandomcom-20200223-history
V0.17.0
| }} ---- __TOC__ This build focus toning down player-hostile mechanic and easing the difficulty curve for new players. }} *Added 3 invincibility frames following being hit by a projectile or explosion. This could have a larger impact on balance than I realize, so please share your findings *As this makes enemies with very fast fire rates miss more than intended, increased the damage slightly of certain such enemies *Doubled the texture atlas size, should improve performance. Possible side effects on old machines, or OSX? *Added health bar flashing for low hull *Reduced the frequency that the Minelayer shield's damaging pulse can trigger *Warp Strike is nolonger offered with weapons that possess it innately *Reworked the Regenerative Shields description to be clearer *Improved various description syntax *Updated the Learn menu with more tips }} *Turrets have been made more intelligent, nolonger firing at nothing *Turrets now use an ammo count instead of a timer to decide when to reload (they have 64 rounds) *Integrated Weaponry AI has been made more reliable and less wasteful, especially when used with Burst Fire *Omni Shield now grants "hardened-subsystems": If your shield is in cooldown, taking additional damage does not incur a full cooldown reset *Omni Shield grants less base shield durability to compensate 60 -> 40 *Overseer now only prevents non-weapon constructs from being used. The speed penalty still applies to Blade *The Research body has been given power up and reroll buffs *The Research body's exp bonus 15% -> 20% *The Battery body now combines a much smaller flat rate of fire penalty and a -10% penalty rate of fire (nolonger totally hosing all fast firing weapons) *The Battery body now adds +25% to projectile size *The Stealth body self-damage resistance 20% -> 25% *The Hullbreaker body has had its crash reduction nerf rolled back 60% -> 65% crash damage reduction *The Charged Shot bonus lasts slightly longer (Salvo & Burst Fire rejoice) *Charged Shot can now enhance charge-innate weapons, increasing the speed of both their charge rate and costs *For weapons with innate multiple projectiles, Charged Shot now adds additional projectiles scaling with rate of fire and projectile count *Siege Weaponry allows a slightly faster ceiling for rate of fire *Essence Sap has been reworked to allow 10 stacks, and only caps the recovery value after the sum of the total stacks. Values have been made more generous *Vortex nolonger penalizes degeneration for the number of Vortexes that exist on screen, and instead for your Vortex projectile count *Various targeting mods have had their targeting values slightly decreased *Split Shot has had its damage reduced 18 -> 16, and has been given slight size degradation over time, effectively limiting its range at small sizes *Corrosion has had its burn damage reduced ~20% (This was causing one of the highest DPS in the game on top of being great crowd control) *Corrosion weapon damage penalty -20% -> -15% *Temporal Shield durability 70 -> 65 *Temporal Shield Cooldown 7s -> 8s *Slightly reduced the damage of early enemy damage over time: Spitfire, Station Omega, Champion Serpent }} *Fixed a problem with Integrated Weaponry failing when used with Burst Fire *Fixed a bug involving Siege Weaponry and Burst Fire not applying spool up on all three shots *Fixed a bug where Adrenal Module and Dying Star always considered the shield down for Bastion and Rapid Reconstruction Category:Patch Notes